Number of the Beast
Number of the Beast is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 36th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Oakwood. Plot Previously, Tanya Kuznetsov reported to the police that Energy Beast Butcher had placed a bomb at the train station. Mandy and the player went there and found the bomb beside the dead body of Shawn McConnell, who was murdered by the series killer. The player defused the bomb before starting the murder investigation. The five people were labelled as suspects: Emil Bessette (park ranger), Ellen Parrott (train conductor), Milla Kuznetsov (Viktor's widow), Colin McConnell (Victim's brother), and Tanya Kuznetsov (mobster's daughter). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player managed to breakthrough the killer's hideout to find the sheet of the victims list E.B. Butcher claimed. All of sudden, the killer knock the player out and kidnap Mandy, leaving Jason to take her place in order to stop him. Mid-investigation, the team then quickly arrested Milla Kuznetsov for the attempted bombing. Tanya was soon spotted in her family's old, burned down house. Afterwards, an armed Tanya demanded for her mother so that she could kill her for being Energy Beast Butcher. The team later found enough evidence to arrest ranger Emil Bessette for the murder, the murders of at least six other people (including Kathryn Boothroyd, Genevieve Duckworth, Marilyn Harding), and Mandy's kidnapping. Emil denied involvement as he about to give Mandy a force dose of poisoned Energy Beast drink to kill her, but Jason kick the drink can away and save Mandy. Emil finally lost his mind and then admitted to the murder. Three years ago, Kathryn was worked for the National Oakwood Park and had framed Emil's father into going to jail for the bribe, causing for his father to committed suicide inside the jail. Feeling devastated, Emil mix the Energy Beast energy drink with cyanide that giving enough to kill them. He disguises as E.B. Butcher and chases Kathryn into her house, and then kill her with overdose of energy drink. He then comes back after three years of Angel of Death's service to start blackmailing them into killing someone they known. Emil said that he know of Shawn's affair with Tanya, which he saw as him betraying the gang. He attempt to blackmail Tanya into killing Shawn for treason, but she ignoring him. Angry after have failed, he attacks Shawn, who fought back and is about to kill him. He then stand up and bashed Shawn's head with a stick, then he give him an overdose of Energy Beast that mixed with cyanide to give him a heart attack. To set an example for the rest of the Russian and Mexican gangs, Judge Westley sentenced Emil to life in prison without exactly chance of parole. During Beast of the Feast (6/6), Jason and the player talked to Emil, who admitted that the American gang was definitely in shambles. However, he said that he suspected Milla was hiding something in the old Kuznetsov house. There, they found Viktor Kuznetsov's USB flash drive, which Velia said was proof that Viktor was meeting with a certain cult member of A.O.D. Dust Devil to talk about the new president's assassination schemes in Hale Town. They talked to Milla, who only warned them about the Angel of Death's power to creating the deadly sandstorm. After Mandy and the player ensured that Tanya was alright, President Sawyer Dowson decided to lift the city's alcohol prohibition due to loss of revenue and alcohol related crimes and start the new election campaign for the upcoming new president will be announced soon. The Squad then moved to Hale Town to investigate the election campaign crisis and incoming sandstorm. Summary Victim *'Shawn McConnell' Murder Weapon *'Cyanide' Killer *'Emil Bessette' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds. *The suspect wears Eau de Brise D'amour. *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect wears a peony. *The suspect wears beige clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds. *The suspect wears Eau de Brise D'amour. *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect wears a peony. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears Eau de Brise D'amour. *The suspect wears a peony. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds. *The suspect wears Eau de Brise D'amour. *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect wears beige clothes. Killer's Profile *The killer eats sunflower seeds. *The killer wears Eau de Brise D'amour. *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer wears a peony. *The killer wears beige clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Beast of the Feast (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Oakwood Category:Copyrighted Images